


三厂脑洞12

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [41]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	三厂脑洞12

补充一下蜂群，顺便增加蜂后。  
毕竟按照科学（？？？），同时出生七八只蜂后才正常啊。

先是补充一下4号蜂群，也就是抖M蜂后的蜂群。  
抖M会比其他蜂后小，不仅破壳晚，体型发育也比哥哥们迟缓一些，但是他的雄蜂们都是很正常的发育速度，所以看上去是有幼齿一点的蜂后领导成熟的蜂群哦。  
因为这个缘故，抖M其实很不自信，包括他在蜂群暴乱之前会很S，都是因为不自信。  
掩饰自己嘛。  
觉得自己年纪小，也没有哥哥们发育好，可能雄蜂不会喜欢自己，也领导不好蜂群这样子。  
其实没有哦，雄蜂们都很体谅他的。  
暴动之后当然就是抖M的M面完全暴露了！虽然清醒的时候还是会辱骂雄蜂们，只要一被插入就变了样子！完全就是碧池系啦......其实也不是，就是因为不自信啦，很怕自己对雄蜂没有吸引力，就会各种要求雄蜂对自己做过分的事情，而且会喜欢dirty talk这样。  
自己都会说！  
“呜——我、我是蜂群的奴隶蜂后哦，请随便中出，大家还喜欢奴隶的雌穴吗？请......请一定不要介意！我会努力服侍的！请把精液都射进我饥渴的身体里吧！”  
然后雄蜂其实满无奈的。  
都很疼爱蜂后啦，可是不给他说骚话又不认真玩他的话，会被他哭哭眼攻击。  
只好认真玩弄。  
抖M也是蜂后里第一个被双龙雌穴的！  
其实也有点害怕，很认真的说你们不可以在我子宫里打架哦。  
然后被两根插进去就完全阿黑颜到看不见眼珠了。  
哥哥们知道之后非常生气！非常！尤其是圣女！哥哥们直接杀过来要惩罚双龙他的雄蜂，结果被抖M拦住：“不可以！”  
然后很胆怯的说是自己要求他们这么做的。  
女王&圣女：哦，那就惩罚你好了。  
戴着贞操带，半个月不许交配。  
还得看着哥哥们跟他们的雄蜂玩！  
完全要哭了！  
他自己的雄蜂也觉得这样很不好，所以会很歉疚的抱着抖M可是没有插入。半个月过去，终于可以吃到唧唧的时候，抖M完全变成痴女了！  
是蜂后里衣服最多的，因为年纪小嘛，虽然说还是比雄蜂们大，可是破壳时候发育晚，所以看上去更加小，雄蜂们都很疼爱他哦。各种可爱的衣服！什么衣服都有，基本没有穿过重复的，一件一天，换下来的衣服会给雄蜂们。  
抖M是会穿加金边饰物的白丝的类型！整体衣服也是白、金色系，但是白色会比较不透一点。  
圣女的话就是白纱和金色饰物，女王是黑纱和金色饰物啦。  
然后抖M其实蛮娇气的，会坐在雄蜂怀里等着喂早饭，很乖巧的还没睡醒的坐在雄蜂腿上，等着雄蜂用小勺子喂自己吃，精液和花粉1:1这样子。就是虽然平时吞精很开心，但是撸出来的就口感变了嘛，要加花粉。  
一开始看到女王蜂后直接吃，抖M：我可以！  
吃了一口之后眼泪都要掉出来了。  
“我不可以！”  
还死不承认，硬是吃完了。  
大概就是没味道的白粥和加了糖的甜粥的区别吧。  
比较怕女王蜂后，因为很严格。  
对于圣女蜂后其实又敬仰又喜欢，曾经不小心说出过“好想做圣女蜂后的孩子”这种话。  
非常羡慕哥哥们的身材和能力，就感觉自己蛮没用的那种......其实已经很好了。  
被暴乱的蜂群无惨之后，自暴自弃说出过“反正我没有哥哥们那么漂亮，也不像哥哥们那么能干，你们去哥哥的蜂群好了啊！”被自己的雄蜂温柔又严厉的教育了！  
“那是其他的蜂后，对我们而言一点吸引力也没有。”  
喜欢被雄蜂留下痕迹，各种痕迹！比如吻痕啦指印啦这种，每天都检查，发现淡了之后就会找雄蜂补上。  
因为有时候经常不乖，会被雄蜂打屁屁！温柔的打啦，经常不乖，经常被打屁屁，所以屁股永远都是红的有掌印的。  
有时候也会做出让雄蜂们很无奈很无语的事情......  
比如工作日的时候去广场做肉便器。  
雄蜂们就......“工作日大家都在认真工作啊......”  
本来以为会被恶劣雄蜂玩弄的抖M被晾在广场一天。  
气呼呼！  
回去对雄蜂们又踩又踢。  
雄蜂们真的超无奈了！  
不过有的行为还蛮可爱的，生蛋之后趴在孵化室的营养舱玻璃上看蜂卵怎么长大。  
自己还是有点小孩子感觉的那种。  
生日那天，雄蜂们决定今天不管蜂后想做什么都配合。  
以为会要求各种过分doi，结果只是去游乐场玩。  
最后抱着雄蜂们送给他的超大蜜蜂玩偶拍照！超级温馨的！  
回去之后不管干什么都要抱着玩偶，就算后来有了其他玩偶也不会不喜欢这个。  
是蜂蜜蛋糕派！蛋糕上的奶油当然就是蜂后们的奶啦......  
小小蜂后：？？？呜——哇啊......我的、我的食物——

然后我们喜提5号蜂群。  
5号蜂群的蜂后很腹黑，是第三个破壳的。  
和圣女很像，但是，他是属于带着一点恶意蛊惑雄蜂的类型，不像是圣女是真的爱着大家。  
也不是不爱啦，更多的是算计，利用自己的雄蜂。  
暴乱病毒根本也是他研发的。  
本来只是想研究暴乱病毒让其他蜂群的雄蜂杀死蜂后，然后自己统一蜂群。没有让自己的雄蜂知道，偷偷进行，用的是其他蜂群绑架过来的雄蜂做试验。  
结果哦......  
试验的雄蜂完全狂化了。  
腹黑蜂后当然被无惨啦，不仅被无惨，那些雄蜂还逃跑了，蜂后简直咬牙切齿，只好再他们回到蜂群之前赶紧投放病毒。  
但是揣上了蛋。  
肯定不能被自己的雄蜂们知道！蜂后只好偷偷跑出去，带着便携营养舱，自己一个人很艰难地把蛋生了，放进营养舱，丢到1号蜂群和2号蜂群的孵化室。  
结果回去之后，发现自己的雄蜂也暴乱了。  
因为有一只实验体雄蜂回来，把事情都告诉了自己的雄蜂，而且......  
这只雄蜂身上，带着暴乱病毒。  
想当然被无惨了，而且——  
他的雄蜂们，非常生气。  
为之奉献的，当做神一样敬仰膜拜的蜂后。  
给其他蜂群的雄蜂生下孩子。  
不可饶恕。  
腹黑蜂后的蜂群暴乱的基本都是狂化状态，其他蜂群玩蜂后都是看看差不多就开始安抚了，这个蜂群不是的。完全把腹黑蜂后的子宫射到极限饱和，然后堵住了。  
给其他雄蜂生孩子那么开心，当然也要为自己族群的繁衍加油啊。给每只雄蜂都生一次吧。  
腹黑蜂后是最惨的，完全变成奴隶，根本没有什么尊严了。  
虽然还是穿着蜂后的华丽衣服，但是只是雄蜂们的性奴罢了。  
每天要做的就是满足雄蜂们的欲望，就算是确认揣蛋也要用嘴巴和后穴。  
即是如此，腹黑蜂后也没有崩溃，还是想着东山再起，控制蜂群。  
腹黑蜂后的话大概就是墨绿色的纱和黄金饰物，然后变成奴隶之后戴着项圈和电击镣铐，被锁在人流量很大的地方。  
随便哪个雄蜂都可以玩的哦，怎么玩都可以的。  
就因为之前很爱他，但是发现自己被控制，加上发现他给其他蜂群生孩子，完全是黑化状态的雄蜂们。  
自己的蜂后给其他蜂群产下子嗣是耻辱。  
超级耻辱的那种！  
腹黑蜂后就算是要接待哥哥们，也是浑身精液这样。没有资格作为蜂后高高在上了哦，只是高贵的奴隶。  
然后抖M去过一次之后就很害怕的样子。  
抱着自己的雄蜂。  
终于知道他之前一直讲的那种真的操作起来是什么样子啦，所以就不会再说了！  
抖M的雄蜂真的超级温柔的。  
不过事情还是可以温馨起来的。  
腹黑蜂后暴乱之后第一次产卵，被雄蜂直接放进医疗器械里。  
然后就很害怕。  
但是表面上看不出来，不过很久没生蛋，雄蜂们过来查看，发现腹黑蜂后已经有点崩溃了。  
因为想到了自己一个人很努力生蛋的时候嘛。  
不是自己的雄蜂的孩子，而且一个人，又冷。  
赶紧抱出来安抚，好容易把蛋生出来，蜂后不肯松手哦。  
抱着软壳的蛋微笑：“是我的宝宝哦。”  
根本没办法和他沟通，已经完全沉浸在记忆里了。  
只好用药物让他睡过去，把蛋拿走放进孵化室。过后蜂后看不到蛋还是那种很平静的崩溃的状态，只好带他去孵化室。  
隔着孵化室营养舱的玻璃，腹黑蜂后很圣洁很甜蜜的笑着指着蛋对雄蜂说：“这是我们的孩子，会很乖的。”  
雄蜂们也觉得这样不行，蜂后精神状态都不对了！  
黑化状态就好了不少，然后安抚蜂后，答应他一定会有很多又乖又可爱的小雄蜂和小蜂后的！  
后面慢慢恢复正常啦......当然还是没有给他实权，不过每天都会有一只雄蜂负责照顾，然后如果确认揣蛋，doi也会温柔不少。生蛋的时候一定会有很多雄蜂陪着，不会让他孤单了！  
后面嘛......  
在1号蜂群和2号蜂群看到了自己的孩子。  
小小的雄蜂，懵懵懂懂的。  
很心酸，但是没可能相认。  
不过他们的小小蜂后都是很温柔的孩子，想必以后也会是很好的蜂群吧。  
腹黑蜂后生出来的小小蜂后，从小就会被雄蜂们洗脑。  
就那种洗脑成“你是雄蜂的性奴隶，不可以违背他们”这种。  
所以本质上，腹黑蜂后的蜂群还是黑的。  
然后穿的是类似拘束衣的那种！  
花嫁拘束衣！  
然后，虽然说腹黑蜂后是最惨的，但是......  
抖M也是有点怕他的......  
抖M害怕哥哥指数：女王＞腹黑＞1号＞圣女。  
不过啊......圣女蜂后只不过是下限低，如果......嗯......碰到了底线......就是......哈哈哈哈......就......  
很可怕了哦。  
超级可怕的。  
连圣女的雄蜂们都表示不可说不可想不可回忆。


End file.
